disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Megara
Megara '''(mejor conocida como '''Meg) es la co-protagonista del largometraje animado de Disney de 1997, Hercules. Trasfondo Personalidad Meg es una mujer de espíritu libre, independiente, y astuta que también está herida y amargada debido a que su novio le rompió el corazón en el pasado. También es muy cínica, sarcástica, y cansada del mundo, lo que la hace atípica entre las chicas líderes de Disney. Ella interpreta una parte heróica en la película, para ser clasificada como una heroína y no solo como un interés romántico. Tiene una muy baja opinión de los hombres en general, ya que sus experiencias con ellos han sido en su mayoría negativas. Mientras Hércules se enamora de ella a primera vista, lejos de enamorarse de él en el acto, ella lo seduce con su buena apariencia y luego lo descarta como un 'chico granjero corriente' y no es hasta que pasan tiempo juntos que ella comienza a desarrollar sentimientos por él. Meg le teme a las alturas pero vence su miedo al final de la película con el fin de salvar a Hércules. En su primer encuentro en el episodio Hercules and the Aetolian Amphora, Meg quiere olvidar todo sobre su ex-novio (que luego se muestra que es el Príncipe Adonis) y muestra muy poco remordimiento en usar su atractivo sexual para manipular al joven Hércules a ayudarla a robar la jarra de agua Lethe. Su atuendo es casi idéntico en este episodio a diferencia de que su falda es mucho más corta. Al final del episodio, su memoria es borrada, explicando cómo ella y Hércules se 'encontraron por primera vez' en la película. Apariencia Física Megara tiene un cuerpo delgado con largo cabello oscuro atado en una cola de caballo, con su característica más notable siendo el flequillo rizado en su punta. Tiene ojos morados con párpados lavanda. Viste un vestido griego de lavanda con tiras doradas, una falda larga con el dobladillo justo por encima de sus pies con sandalias de color naranja, y dos fajines morados; uno apretado por debajo de su busto para darle una cintura pequeña y otra suelta atada a su lado derecho por un colgante espiral dorado alrededor de sus anchas caderas, que se balancean seductoramente de lado a lado a lo largo de la película. Apariciones Hercules En la película, Meg, que estaba loca por amor, le vendió su alma a Hades para salvar la vida de su novio. Pero poco después, él la dejó por otra mujer, abandonándola y dejándola con el corazón roto y prisionera de Hades. Esto deja a Meg sintiéndose atrapada y prometiendo nunca más enamorarse ni sentir nada por un hombre. Aparece por primera vez cuando está siendo molestada por Nessus el centauro en un río, quien muestra interés perverso en ella. Meg ha tratado de capturarlo y llevarlo con Hades. Sin embargo, Hércules interviene en su nombre y la salva peleando con Nessus, mientras ella mira sacando agua de su cabello y hablando con Fil. Después que Hércules gana, él trata de entablar conversación con ella y se presenta antes de irse. Luego, ella es encontrada por Hades, que menciona que dos años serán añadidos al contrato de Meg como resultado por su fracaso, llevándole a culpar a Hércules, alguien que Hades creyó haber matado años atrás tras ordenarle a sus lacayos, Pena y Pánico envenenarlo. Megara es entonces enlistada en el ambicioso plan de Hades de destruir a Hércules. Aparece de nuevo diciéndole a Hércules que dos niños (en realidad Pena y Pánico) están atrapados debajo de una roca. Cuando él va al rescate, ella lo observa desde la guarida de Hades mientras rescata a los niños y se enfrenta a la Hidra. Hércules logra derrotar a la bestia, y se muestra que Meg está, por primera vez, asombrada por su determinación. Cuando Hércules se enfrenta contra todos los agresivos monstruos de Hades y se vuelve un famoso héroe, Hades decide usar a Meg como un camino para encontrar la debilidad de Hércules. Aunque al principio, ella se niega a hacer eso, Hades la hace aceptar prometiéndole la libertad si lo hace con éxito o si no, su alma se quedará con Hades para siempre. Aun así, ella le da una visita a Hércules y lo manipula para salir con ella. "]] Al final del día, Meg se ha enamorado claramente de Hércules. Sin embargo, cuando Pena y Pánico disfrazados le recuerdan el plan de seducirlo, ella trata de hacerlo pero falla. Tras una conversación que casi termina en un beso, Fil y Pegaso los encuentran y los interrumpen y se llevan a Hércules a casa, no antes de que él le de una flor. Luego, ella se da cuenta de sus sentimientos por él pero trata de negarlo. Entonces Hades aparece, preguntando por la debilidad de Hércules. Ella declara orgullosamente que no tiene ninguna, y que ya no quiere ser parte de sus planes para destruirlo porque ella lo ama. Desafortunadamente a través de su puro, intenso e íntimo amor, Hades se da cuenta que Meg es la debilidad de Hércules. Hades interrumpe en el entrenamiento de Hércules, habla y chasque asus dedos, haciendo que Meg aparezca de nuevo. Antes de que ella puede terminar de decirle a Hércules que no caiga en la trampa, Hades chasquea sus dedos y ella desaparece, amarrada y atrapada por humo, luego reaparece con otro chasquido de los dedos de Hades. Él usa a Meg para tratar que Hércules entregue su fuerza superhumana por veinticuatro horas a cambio de la salvación de Meg y bienestar de cualquier daño. Meg agita su cabeza frenéticamente, tratando de convencer a Hércules que no haga el trato, pero él no escucha. Cuando Hades libera a Meg, luego la fuerza a ver como Hércules es humillado por Pena y Pánico. Profundamente destrozada y sintiéndose muy mal, el ahora debilitado Hércules pierde la fuerza para luchar contra el Cíclope que Hades lanzó contra él. Meg encuentra y monta sobre Pegaso y vence su miedo a las alturas para encontrar a Fil, persuadiéndolo que vuelva y ayude a Hércules a recuperar su autoestima y valentía. Después que Hércules logre derrotar al Cíclope usando su ingenio, Meg mira un pilar colapsar hacia él y, en un momento de humildad, decide empujarlo lejos de ahí. Desafortunadamente, esto significa que es aplastada por el pilar en su lugar, sufriendo graves daños internos. Esto rompe el contrato de Hades, significando que Hércules recupera su fuerza. Cuando Hércules le pregunta a Meg porqué hizo algo tan peligroso, ella finalmente admite que está enamorada de él, diciendo "A veces se hacen locuras...por amor". Tocado por su fuerza inigualable e intereses románticos verdaderos por él, Hércules le promete a Meg que sobrevivirá y deja a Fil a su cuidado mientras él va a detener a Hades de hacerse con el Monte Olimpo. Tras salvar el Olimpo, Hércules corre de vuelta con Meg en vez de perseguir a Hades pero llega segundos después de que ella murió por los daños. Luego viaja al Inframundo y hace un trato con Hades, cambiando su libertad por su vida. Hades acepta, y le permite a Hércules la oportunidad de entrar al Río Styx para recuperar el espíritu de Megara. Su sacrificio le da el estatus de "héroe verdadero", convirtiéndolo en un dios y permitiéndole rescatar a Meg sin morir en el proceso. Hades es subsecuentemente derrotado, y el espíritu de Megara es regresado a su cuerpo. Tras despertar, Hércules confiesa su amor por Megara, justo antes de que los dos sean llevados al monte Olimpo en una nube, en donde ella, siendo mortal, no lo puede seguir. Sin embargo, Hércules se da cuenta que quiere estar con Meg, y rechaza la oportunidad de ser un dios en el Monte Olimpo con el fin de vivir como un completo mortal en la Tierra con ella. Tras cruzar el camino, Pegaso ahora le demuestra mucho afecto, aunque al principio no la quisiera en absoluto. Meg continúa viviendo una vida feliz y alegre con Hércules como su esposa amada. Hercules: The Animated Series Debido al hecho de que la serie de televisión está situada antes de que Hércules conociera a Meg, solo aparece en la serie dos veces como una aparición especial, la primera como adolescente y luego como adulta. Su primera aparición es en "Hercules and the Aetolian Amphora" en donde conoce a Hércules, ofreciéndole el chance de probarse como un héroe. Hacer que recupere su ánfora para que pueda usarla para olvidarse de Adonis después de haber tenido una cita a ciegas con él que salió mal (aunque es muy poco probable que sea el novio mencionado en la película). Aunque Hércules y Meg recuperan el ánfora de los hijos de Ares, Meg deja a Hércules escapar. Ella es llevada inmediatamente al Inframundo por Pena y Pánico; Hércules, a pesar de su traición, va tras ella. Durante una pelea por el ánfora, Meg le dice a Hércules que le gustaba desde el principio, Casi comparten un beso romántico, pero el agua de ánfora cae sobre ellos, lo que les hace olvidar como se conocieron, y refuerza el hecho de que Hércules y Meg nunca establecieron ningún romance verdadero hasta la película. Su segunda aparición es en "Hercules and the Yearbook", un episodio que muestra como ella, ahora casada con Hércules encuentra su viejo anuario y mira algunas de sus travesuras en la escuela. Al final del episodio, Hermes agarra el anuario de Meg y reveló que ella era una animadora en el club Alegría con un peinado divertido. Otras apariciones Meg es una huésped frecuente en House of Mouse, a menudo apareciendo junto a Hércules. En el episodio "Everybody Loves Mickey", Meg fue vista comentandole a Hércules sobre una caricatura de Mickey, diciendo "¿Viste a Mickey en esa caricatura? Eso si es un héroe." En el episodio "Pete's Christmas Caper", Mortimer Mouse trata de ir con quien pensaba que era Meg para besarla bajo un muérdago, pero en vez de eso resulta ser Clarabella en un disfraz de Meg. También se esperaba que Meg apareciera en el corto animado, Princess Academy. En un arte conceptual, puede ser vista bailando junto a Blancanieves y Aurora. En otro, más prominente, una estatua de Meg puede ser vista en lo que parece ser un Gran Comedor, o algo similar. Apariciones en acción real Once Upon a Time Meg apareció en la serie, interpretada por Kacey Rohl. Apareción en el episodio "Labor of Love". En él, estaba siendo perseguida por un perro de tres cabezas, Cerbero, y corrió hacia Hércules, quien trató de derrotar a la bestia mientras corría. Desafortunadamente, ambos murieron. Años después, en el Inframundo, aún atrapada en una prisión subterránea con el Capitán Garfio, el capitán la motivó a huir mientras él distraía a la bestia, y entregarle un mensaje a su amor. Luego es encontrada en los bosques por Emma Swann y Regina Mills, quienes la pusieron a salvo. Ella le dio el mensaje, Luego, la bestia entró en el apartamento, obligándoles a huir. Una asustada Meg se esconde detrás de la torre del reloj roto, Mary Margaret Blanchard y Hércules la encuentras segundos antes que Cerbero. Entonces la esconden en una librería. Sabiendo que tienen que defenderse del perro atacando las tres cabezas a la vez, Herc saca su daga. Asustada al principio, Meg debe agarrar coraje para pelear y ganar con ellos. La emoción casi la hace desmayarse,pero Hércules coje su mano y un momento romántico surge entre los dos. En la versión del Inframundo de Granny's Diner, Megara y Hércules recuerdan su breve encuentro. Hércules se siente responsable por haber fallado en protegerla en ese entonces, pero Meg dice que hizo lo que pudo. Luego, le dicen adiós a los héroes y ascienden al Monte Olimpo mano a mano. Material impreso Kingdom Keepers Meg aparece en la sexta parte de la serie. Conoce a Amanda y Jess cuando ellas cruzan a Disney's Hollywood Studios. También ha aprendido magia, ya que cura la herida de Jess. Videojuegos Kingdom Hearts II Meg es vista por primera vez siendo atacada por un grupo de perros Sincorazón, solo para ser salvada por Sora, Donald, y Goofy. De acuerdo a Meg, ella se dirigía a las dependencias de Hades con la esperanza de convencer al dios que le permitiera descansar a Hércules, ya que el héroe lo ha estado presionando constantemente para evitar a los matones de El Señor de los Muertos. Aún así, el mismo Hércules, admite estar bien y le asegura a Meg que no se preocupe, aunque no ayude mucho a librar su tensión. Mientras tanto, Hades planea con Pete una nueva manera de eliminar permanentemente a Hércules, y decide hacerlo reabriendo el coliseo del Inframundo. Sin embargo, para hacerlo, necesita usar la llave de Sora, y secuestra a Meg con el fin de atraerlo al Inframundo para hacerlo. Mientras rescata a Meg, la Hidra destruye el Coliseo del Olimpo, sumergiendo a Hércules en una depresión, ya que cree que falló como héroe. Con Hércules fuera del mapa, Meg se ofrece a ayudar a Sora a luchar y lo hace junto a Fil y Pegaso. Después que el Coliseo es salvado, Meg le asegura a Sora que ella se encargara de que Hércules descanse y se recupere. Durante la segunda visita, Hércules es forzado a luchar para tratar de salvar a Meg, y finalmente se sacrifica para salvarla después de que Hades la arroje al río Styx con enojo. Este acto le otorgó a Hércules la fuerza de una deidad, y con Sora, lucha y derrota a Hades. Ella es vista por última vez con Sora, Donald, Goofy, Hércules y Fil ya que las constelaciones de estrellas los apodan "Héroes Verdaderos". Parques Disney Meg aparece como un personaje caminante en los Parques Disney, aunque es semi-rara. Walt Disney World Resort En Fantasmic!, Meg apareció en la versión de Walt Disney World del show marino de Steambot Willie pero desde entonces ha desaparecido del show. Sin embargo algunas veces aparece al final. En lo que respecta a meet-and-greet, Meg es una rareza extrema. Aparece principalmente en este complejo, ya que actualmente está reservada principalmente para eventos especiales. Notablemente aparece con Hades, Pena y Pánico en Magic Kingdom para el evento de 24 horas "Rock Your Disney Side". También se la conoce por hacer apariciones "aleatorias" en Epcot, sin embargo, esto es cada vez más raro. Notavkenebte, Meg apareción con Hades, Pena, Pánico y otros Villanos de Disney durante el evento "Unleash the Villains", renombrado "Villains Unleash" en Disney's Hollywood Studios en 2013 y 2014 como co-anfitriona de Hades. También era un personaje jugable en la ahora removida atracción/juego, Hercules in the Underworld en DisneyQuest. Disneyland Paris También hizo unas pocas apariciones en Disneyland Paris. A veces por eventos especiales, y otras como apariciones aleatorias durante la temporada de invierno. Princesas Disney A diferencia de Tinker Bell, Esmeralda y Jane Porter, que entraron en la franquicia pero luego fueron removidas, no hay evidencia probada de que Meg se haya unido a la franquicia en algún punto. El consenso es que ella es más como una "clase de princesa" como Alicia, siendo presentada en algunos productos. * Princess Collection 2 * Disney Princess Sing Along Songs: Once Upon a Dream. * Disney Princess Pins de DisneyShopping.com. Tampoco se sabe si hubo algún intento de incluir a Megara en la franquicia. Posible Adición La revelación a la D23 Expo 2013, Meg fue citada como una "Princesa Disney" y se confirmó que Susan Egan estaba confirmada en el evento. También se anunció que habrá una presentación de avances para los productos Disney, lo que generó rumores de que Meg podría entrar en la franquicia. Respondiendo a un fan a través de un correo electrónico, la producción de la D23 Expo 2013 dijo que el asunto no podía discutirse en el evento. El 21 de Agosto Meg fue vista junto con Aurora, Blancanieves, Cenicienta. Ariel, Tiana, Bella y Mérida en Walt Disney World haciendo posturas para fotos. Diferencias con el material de origen Aunque hay muchas similitudes entra Megara del material original y Megara de Disney hay también muchas diferencias. * En la mitología Griega, Megara era la hija mayor de Creón, Rey de Tebas. * Megara fue ofrecida por su padre a Hércules ya que él defendió a Tebas. * Tenía dos hijos, un niño y una niña, pero fue asesinada junto a ambos por Héwrcules en un exceso de locura causado por Hera. * En algunas fuentes se dice que Megara también fue matada por Hércules, mientras que en otros se dice que fue ofrecida a Yolao. * En algunas tradiciones, Hércules se sintió tan culpable por la muerte de Megara que terminó teniendo que hacer las doce labores repetidamente. Galería Curiosidades * Las relaciones familiares de Meg difieren mucho entre la película y los mitos originales. Donde algunos de sus pariendos son sus padrastros (como Hera) y algunos son sus medios hermanos políticos (Apolo, Ares, Éfeso, Hermes, Afrodita, Artemis, Atenea, y en algunas versiones Némesis) o sus hermanos políticos. * El papel de Megara puede ser considerado como una combinación de Megara y Deianira, las respectivas primera y segunda esposas de Hércules de los mitos originales; ella tiene el nombre de la primera, pero las actitudes de la segunda. * Mientras en la versión de Disney Anfitrión y Alcmena son sus suegros adoptivos, en el mito original, Alcmena era su suegra y Anfitrión era su padrastro. * Meg es reconocida por sus inusuales ojos morados. Originalmente iban a ser azules pero se cambiaron a púrpuras mientras la producción de la película progresaba. * Susan Egan, la actriz que le dio voz a Meg, también es famosa por su interpretación de Bella en Beauty and the Beast de Broadway. * Meg es conocida por su apariencia única, lo que la hace diferente del "tradicional" estilo de animación de Disney. Ella tiene cabello abultado, una cintura muy delgada, largas cejas y una estatura más angular * Al final de los créditos de Hércules, un agradecimiento del equipo completo está escrito, e incluye una de las líneas de Meg: "Fue una delicia". * Megara fue la primera heroína desde Bella en tener la misma actriz de voz en charla y canto. * Aunque es una Princesa Disney no oficial, Megara en realidad era princesa en la Mitología Griega y también es una princesa por el matrimonio ya que se casó con Hércules en la serie. * La última linea larga de Meg en Hercules es "Felicitaciones, fortachón, serás un dios excelente." La última palabra que dice en Hercules es "Mira" durante "A Star Is Born". * Por una razón desconocida, en la portada del VHS de Hercules, Megara tiene un vestido magenta (en vez de lavanda) y cabello marrón oscuro (en lugar de corinto). * Originalmente, Megara iba a aparecer en Kingodm Hearts 358/2 Days pero fue removida debido a restricciones de espacio. Su perfil fue encontrado a través de los códigos. * Megara es el nombre de una ciudad de Grecia. en:Megara fr:Mégara it:Megara nl:Megara pl:Megara pt-br:Mégara ru:Мег tr:Megara Categoría:Artículos Destacados Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Kingdom Hearts Categoría:Mujeres Categoría:Personajes de Hercules Categoría:Personajes en Parques Disney Categoría:Personajes que cantan Categoría:Heroínas Categoría:Realeza Categoría:Personajes de Disney Categoría:Amantes Categoría:Princesas Disney no Oficiales Categoría:Princesas Categoría:Personajes de House of Mouse Categoría:Adolescentes Categoría:Esposos Categoría:Personajes Reformados Categoría:Mitología Griega Categoría:Cheerleaders Categoría:Personajes Griegos Categoría:Personajes de Kingdom Keepers Categoría:Adultos Categoría:Personajes Neutrales Categoría:Personajes Animados Categoría:Personajes de Series Animadas Categoría:Personajes de Disney on Ice Categoría:Personajes que resucitaron Categoría:Personajes de Fantasmic Categoría:Sirvientes Categoría:Secuaces Categoría:Co-protagonistas Categoría:Personajes de Clásicos Disney Categoría:Personajes de Once Upon a Time Categoría:Personajes de acción real Categoría:Stitch and Friends Summer Surprise Categoría:Wonderful World of Color Categoría:Personajes de Celebrate the Magic